


Obey the King

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Asphyxiation, Light Dirty Talk, Like I guess if you squint you could see it but I tried to edit most of it out, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Porn Without Plot, Potentially Dubious Consent, light Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everyone in Achievement City, Gavin was the king’s favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey the King

**Author's Note:**

> Nanowrimo is currently taking over my life and I wanted to work on _something_ that wasn't my book for the moment, so I whipped out this old pwp I wrote for a friend last year and edited it to make it flow better and actually postable.

Out of everyone in Achievement City, Gavin was the king’s favorite. No one was quite sure why he seemed to favor the Brit so much, but according to everyone else, they were lucky that the king didn’t focus on them very much. Little attention from the king was better than being watched by him constantly in their opinion. The only one who never gave his two cents on the favoritism matter was Gavin and, of course, the king himself.

Gavin, to be honest, didn’t want anyone to know what went on. The thought of everyone else he knew knowing exactly what he does with the king was not a situation he wanted to happen. The king figured if Gavin behaved that he wouldn’t have a need to tell anyone.

However, if anyone else in the City became actually curious as to where the king and the Brit went all the time – and why it was forbidden to go near the king’s quarters during those times – it wouldn’t be terribly hard to find the answer. All they would have to do is pass by the king’s bedroom door and listen for a moment, and then it would become clear why exactly the king was so fond of Gavin.

“Why haven’t you stripped yet, fool?” the king asked, raking his eyes over the younger man’s still clothed body.

Shivering although the room was quite warm, the sandy-haired man quickly complied to the king’s orders. After dropping the last of his clothing he stood still as the older man walked forward to run his hands across his body, as he always did. His eyes watching and studying every breath Gavin took.

“Bed. Now.”

Two words were enough for the younger man to hurry onto the obnoxiously soft and comfortable bed, laying down as the king climbed on top of him with eyes narrowed and glinting with twisted delight. Running one hand down the younger man’s chest, causing Gavin to shiver, the king tested how sensitive the Brit was feeling by twisting a nipple for a moment. Gavin choked back on a half-startled, half-pleased noise but knew the moment that he did it was a mistake to try and stifle his noise.

“What have I always said about trying to keep quiet, Gavin? I don’t _like_ it when you’re quiet,” the king hissed, voice laced with warning. “Now, how about we try that _again_?”

With another harsher twist Gavin knew better than to disobey when the king used his actual name, and let a whine escape, trying to shrink back in vain from the sensation. With a satisfied smirk, the king released his hold on him and grabbed his chin with one hand. Blue eyes stared predatorily into submissive green ones, and the king ran his other hand down the fool’s side, stopping to rub circles into his thigh.

“Now that’s more appropriate. It works out much better for you if you behave and you know this; I would advise not trying to disobey any rules set before or now, unless you’d really prefer a punishment,” the king commented, still holding eye contact with the Brit. “Would you rather be punished, fool? Do you feel like you’ve done something wrong and need to be disciplined for it?”

Shaking his head but without breaking eye contact, Gavin tried not to shift and make his already growing hard-on noticeable to the king. Deep down he knew it was a futile task, the king always knew when the sandy-haired man was getting aroused just by his breathing patterns and eye dilation. The king was always attentive to detail.

Leaning forward to capture the younger man’s mouth in a kiss, the king automatically demanded access inside which he was quickly granted. The king always took time in exploring Gavin’s mouth, making sure to run his tongue along every surface several times over before finally breaking apart and this time was no different. By the time the king was done the Brit was already achingly hard but couldn’t feel any embarrassment from how quick he got there from just some talking and kissing. All embarrassment had been trained out of him, and he couldn’t deny (he was taught from the very beginning like a dog to never lie, especially to the king) that the whole situation was completely intoxicating to him.

The king paused for a moment to pull off his over shirt before returning his focus to Gavin’s chest. Pressing and running a thumb over one nipple, the green-eyed man let out a small whimper at the action. He knew well that the king had always enjoyed teasing him until the pink nubs were painfully oversensitive and he could do nothing more than beg and beg for release that sometimes he never even received. Sometimes the king would bring him close to the brink without even touching him once and then leave the Brit there for a few hours to curse and whine about the situation, knowing better than to dare bring himself to orgasm without permission. He hoped and prayed that this wasn’t one of those nights, and with a stroke of luck some God answered him, and after giving a nipple a quick but sharp pull the king moved on.

The king wrapped one hand around the fool’s length for a moment, giving a few quick and rhythmic pumps that caused the smaller man to drag in a sharp, ragged breath before dragging his hand down towards Gavin’s entrance. Reaching over with his other hand to grab a bottle of oil he kept for this exact reason, the king applied a liberal amount which caused the Brit to relax immensely. His knew his mistake from earlier was forgiven at the feeling of slick fingers prodding and pushing, telling him he wouldn’t have to deal with any feeling of a raw burn this time around.

Tensing up slightly as one finger entered him, the fool forced himself to keep his breath regulated even when a second finger was added in a bit too quickly. Squirming slightly from being stretched by the two fingers inside him, Gavin let out a pitiful whine when those same fingers expertly hit against his prostate. Adding in a third finger, the king was relentless against the bundle of nerves, causing Gavin to let out little moans and cries at the assault. After a few moments of just flat out teasing him, the king removed his fingers to take off his iconic kilt. The king kept constant eye contact with the Brit as he applied the oil to his own length.

Taking the moment to regain his breath, the fool tried his best not to tense up as the king entered him at a not so slow pace and groaned as the king lifted a hand to pinch at one of his nipple’s, twisting and pulling. Starting up a fast and precise rhythm of pounding inside of him, Gavin’s noises went up in pitch every time a thrust landed directly against that specific bundle of nerves, pawing and clutching at the sheets beneath him for some sort of purchase.

Lifting up Gavin’s legs for a better angle, the king recaptured the fool’s mouth. Forcing his tongue in without any patience he sucked down every noise the younger man had to offer, hips snapping in perfect time with Gavin’s moans.

Breaking apart from Gavin’s lips, the king purred near his ear. “You adore this don’t you? You’re probably ready to be taken by me at any point in the day, aren’t you? I bet if I asked you to you would let me fuck you in front of everyone else - everyone else you have such a desire to hide this from, right my fool? You’d do anything I ask, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes, s-sire,” Gavin stammered, finding it quite difficult to think clearly when every thrust hit him just perfectly.

“What do you want, fool? Do you want to come? Do you think you’ve been good enough for that tonight?” the king asked, wrapping a slightly calloused hand around his member, stroking him in time with every time he slammed into him.

“O-oh _god_ , yes sire, oh please, please l-let me come _please_ ,” Gavin begged with no respect to how he appeared to the king, feeling his orgasm rise rapidly and knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold out until he got permission for very long.

The king chuckled, bending his head down to bite into the flesh around the Brit’s collar bone, sucking and making sure his mark would last for a while. The king could read Gavin’s body easily however, and slowed down to a snail’s pace to drag it out, causing the man beneath him to wail in desperation.

“N-no, please sire! Please, I’m so close sire, please, I’m so close, oh god Ryan _please_.”

Gavin didn’t even realize his mistake until the king stopped abruptly and a strong hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off almost all air.

“What did you just call me,” the king said, not even pretending to phrase the sentence as a question.

The Brit tried to choke out a hurried apology, terrified at his mistake – how could he fuck up the first thing he was told to never do when this started up, how could he fuck up this bad it’s too late for this he was just so close he could feel it just one more stroke but he had to slip up he always _slipped up_.

“You know very well that you have no right to address me as anything but your king, your sire, and your liege. So, why exactly did you not call me one of those things?” the king snarled, eyes blazing and furious.

“S-sire I can’t- I can’t _breathe-_ ” the Brit choked out, head a bit fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

Relenting his hold enough so the man beneath him could regain his breath, he waited with eyes as cold as a hawk’s, growing more and more impatient.

“Sire, I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean it sire, I just made a mistake sire, please sire, please don’t-”

The king cut the fool off, voice laced with frostbite. “You shouldn’t be making mistakes, Gavin. You know better than that. So I think I’ll just leave you here as punishment.”

The Brit let out a squawk at that, control breaking as he reached up to paw at the king’s shoulders. “No, sire, please no! Sire, please, I beg you sire, it won’t happen again, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me as punishment, I’ll let you fuck me in front of everyone, I’ll get on all fours for you in front of them, I’ll do whatever you want, just _please_ sire.”

The king paused for a moment, eyes showing that he registered what Gavin had meant. For a moment the Brit thought he was still going to be left there, but then the king readjusted himself so he could slam directly into younger man over and over. “Listen carefully to me. You are not allowed to come. If you _dare_ come you will have even larger punishments at hand. Don’t even think about coming, unless you’re such a masochist you want to be punished that badly.”

Gavin whimpered, torn between the need for release and desperation to obey. He knew that this was a duration test, to see if he was as loyal to his commands as he said he was but he was so close. If only he could get some friction he would be good he just needed some friction, but he couldn’t come he wasn’t allowed to, he broke the first main rule and he wasn’t allowed to come. Yet every hit that landed against his prostate drove tears to his eyes, and the sandy-haired man gasped for air at the conflicting choices.

The king himself was getting very close, breathing getting heavy and harsh. With a few more thrusts he was at his climax but still not allowing Gavin any release. Milking out his orgasm as long as he could, the Brit was near sobbing incoherently for the king to grant him release. He was so close, the mere brush would send him over the edge, it was borderline painful.

“Please, sire, please, I’m begging you, oh god please, I’ll be good, I’m sorry, please king, please my liege, _please please please_.”

Getting irritated with the constant whining, the king wrapped a hand around the man’s length and sent out the order. Within seconds the smaller man was coming hard all over the king’s hand and his own stomach. Panting heavily, the fool babbled and rambled as the king withdrew and moved off the bed.

Leaving to clean himself up before returning, he wasn’t surprised to find the Brit passed out already by the time he finished. He would have to punish him dearly tomorrow for tonight; the king did not tolerate rule-breakers. Thinking over possible situations, the king looked down on the sleeping man. His lips tilted up slightly. Perhaps it would involve everyone else for a change.


End file.
